


Accidental Dating

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pack Bonding, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson and Lydia break up at the same time Danny is single again, Stiles is thrilled to have company in the 'uncoupled' part of their group. He doesn't expect their friends to eventually make it weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts).



> For Moonlightcalls prompt: Stiles/Danny/Jackson -- accidental dating b/t all three, after Jackson and Lydia break up & everyone in their group is dating? I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm accepting AU Stiles/Anyone prompts [here](http://inell.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Drop by and request if you feel so inclined.

Lydia waits three weeks after the most recent break-up with Jackson before she moves on. Jackson might be an asshole, but he’s their asshole, so Stiles feels pretty bad for him. He doesn’t blame Lydia, not when she and Jackson have been the most on-off couple he’s ever seen outside of reruns of Melrose Place, and Jordan is a great guy. He works at the sheriff’s department with Stiles’ dad, and he epitomizes the whole hottie with a body thing. Still, Jackson stops coming to their group gatherings, and Stiles hates to admit he actually misses him. Just a little.

That’s the reason he actually texts Jackson to tell him the group is going to see the new Iron Man on Friday night and invites him to come along. Jackson has Opinions about Maria Hill replacing Stark, so Stiles knows it’s playing dirty, but, really, it’s been over a month now, so he’s got to be past the worst of the break-up emotions. Jackson sends him back an emoticon of a clown, which is such a jerk thing to do because he knows Stiles thinks clowns are actually Satan’s henchmen sent to Earth to steal people's souls. It annoys him so much that he doesn’t even bother responding. No wonder Lydia finally had enough.

Needless to say, it’s a surprise when Jackson actually does show up to the theater to join them. Everyone’s all coupled up except for Danny, who is between boyfriends, and Stiles, who never seems to get a second date with anyone. Jackson joins them, steering far away from Lydia and Jordan, and sitting right beside Stiles. He proceeds to whisper his commentary during the entire movie, muttering and punching Stiles’ thigh when he wants him to pay attention to what he’s saying. Danny is an angel who only deserves nice things when he manages to distract Jackson half-way through after exchanging an amused glance with Stiles. He's able to enjoy the rest of the movie, even if he still listens to Jackson's whispers and finds himself agreeing with a lot of them.

After that, it just keeps happening. The group will get together, and Danny, Jackson, and Stiles are always the single ones left out of the lovey dovey couples thing. They play together as a team at the bowling alley, where they beat everyone because damn if Jackson and Danny aren’t extremely competitive. They team up at mini golf, losing that one because Stiles somehow hits his ball over the fence by mistake and has to buy Jackson a milkshake and Danny a sundae afterwards to even get them to speak to him again. They wipe the floor at paint ball, Stiles managing to hit more opponents than either of them combined, which they get to hear about, repeatedly, for the next two weeks. There are debates at the bookstore when the gang goes there to hear some author talk about writing a book on polar bears that Scott fanboys like a nerd. They get left behind at the diner when they start arguing about book to screen adaptations, Jackson and Stiles rarely agreeing and Danny always doing awesome at being mediator.

Weeks fly by and Stiles doesn’t really think much about it. He’s usually the lone wolf, the single one amidst a group of couples, so he enjoys having other singles to hang with when they all get together. But then their friends go and make it weird. Of course. Because that’s what their friends always do when they’re not being perfect. Make it all weird and uncomfortable.

“Scott, buddy, are you on something?” Stiles asks, looking from the wrapped gift box back to his best friend.

“You know I stopped smoking because Allison hates the smell of stoner in the morning.” Scott looks like an excited puppy as he gestures to the gift. “Now go ahead and open it.”

“Yeah, Stiles. Open it,” Jackson drawls from beside him, only the clenching in his jaw giving away his irritation, or possibly it's confusion, at the moment.

All of their friends are perched around looking at them with such affectionate expressions that he knows this isn’t actually a prank. That doesn't explain why the gang arranged to meet at Danny and Jackson's house and all arrived with various gifts, since it isn't anyone's birthday. He reluctantly rips the paper and opens the box. “It’s a book.”

“It’s not just a book, Stiles.” Allison grins at him. “Scott and I put it together for you.”

Danny leans over to take the box from him. He pulls out a book that turns out to be a photo album. “Wow. This is full of photographs of the three of us,” he says carefully, flipping through the pages.

Jackson reaches across Stiles to grab it from Danny. “Us?” He starts looking at it, eyes widening as he shows Stiles the paper copies of photos that must have been taken on cell phones.

“Uh thank you?” Stiles says, still feeling weird and uncomfortable but glad that Scott and Allison are happy he has friends, he guesses.

“Here. This is from me and Kira.” Malia shoves another brightly wrapped gift at them. "You'd better like it."

Danny opens this one, which is a good thing because he manages to keep a neutral expression on his face when he removes a pillow covered with stick figures having sex. “This is certainly unique.”

“It’s for this place, since two out of three already live here,” Kira says. “Something naughty to have around. There’s one for each of you.”

“We couldn’t find one with three people. We tried but the clerk insisted the Kama Sutra is for only two. So two of you can do those things and the other can watch, I suppose.” Malia looks at them on the couch and leers slightly. “If you ever need help, you’ve got our number.”

“They could just film it and post it online. They’d never have to worry about money again,” Erica says as she hands over a bag. “You should think about it, Batman. Then you could get your masters instead of teaching those brats all day.”

“I like those brats. And we were all one of them not too many years ago,” Stiles reminds her, rolling his eyes even as he can feel a slight flush warming up his neck at the idea of making a sex tape with the men sitting on either side of him. “Since I teach high school, I don’t think making a sex tape is ever going to happen so keep dreaming, Catwoman.”

“Too much talking. Not enough opening.” Jackson steals the bag from him before he can look inside. He pulls out a tube for sexy truth and dare and a card game with half naked people declaring 101 sexual positions, arching a brow as he studies both of the items for a moment. Then he reaches back inside and removes a pair of furry handcuffs and a blindfold. “I really hope these aren’t from your personal collection.”

“Nah, we wouldn’t give those away.” Boyd always manages to keep such a straight face that Stiles isn’t ever sure when he’s fucking with them or being sincere.

“I have to go meet Brett, so open ours next.” Isaac gives Danny their gift, which turns out to be a collection of sensual oils, lotions, and some edible powder.

“This is, uh, wow.” Danny no longer looks quite so confused, but Stiles is sure his face must show how lost he’s feeling right now.

“Sorry I've got to run, but Brett's car is in the shop. Happy anniversary, guys.” Isaac smiles at them as he leaves.

“Anniversary?” Stiles repeats, suddenly looking at the gifts in a new light. Holy shit. Their friends think they’re…that the three of them are…”Wait, it hasn’t been a year.”

“No, it's been six months. It’s the longest all three of you have ever dated anyone, so we felt it would be nice to celebrate and show our support.” Lydia hands Jackson a perfectly wrapped box and offers him a small smile. “I’m glad to see you so happy.”

“You too,” Jackson murmurs, not even denying her presumptions or pointing out that they aren’t celebrating anything because they aren’t even dating. Instead, he opens the gift and smiles. “I don’t think many exes would give condoms and sex toys to their ex, you know?”

“Probably not, but most exes wouldn’t have been able to remain good friends with each other, so that’s their loss, not ours.” Lydia tosses her hair over her shoulder before leaning back against Jordan. “Stiles, close your mouth. It’s not very attractive, even if I’m sure your boyfriends find it so.”

“Guys, this is really nice and, uh, supportive, but we aren’t really---“ Stiles is interrupted by Jackson’s hand over his mouth.

“What Stiles is trying to say is that we’re not going to be able to go bowling tonight because it’s our anniversary, evidently.” Danny flashes his dimples and all is forgiven. Meanwhile, Stiles is licking Jackson’s palm to try to get him to let go, but that only seems to make him hold on tighter.

“Looks like we should have got you a gag instead of a blindfold,” Erica says with a wicked giggle. “Stiles, you’d better stop talking or they’ll find another use for your mouth.”

“Please stop,” Scott mutters. “It’s bad enough seeing my best friend get sex toys without having to hear all that, too.”

“We should actually get going if we don’t want to miss our lane reservations.” Allison stands up and smiles. “Happy anniversary, boys. We’ll see you for breakfast Sunday at the diner, right?”

“Of course,” Jackson says, ignoring Stiles’ wiggling completely. “We’ll all be there. Together.”

“Because we’re all dating,” Danny adds, sounding slightly amused as their friends all leave with anniversary tidings and the occasional raunchy comment.

Jackson finally lets go when the door shuts firmly behind Lydia. “What the hell, man?” Stiles wipes his mouth and glares. “You just let them buy us presents and believe we’re all dating. It’s going to be so much worse when we tell them the truth Sunday.”

“What truth?” Danny is peering through the bag Lydia gave them.

“Yeah, what truth, Stiles?” Jackson has the photo album and is flipping through it. 

“That we aren’t dating! We’re not dating or making sex tapes or any of that stuff they all believe.” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re both being obtuse.”

“Did you even look at these?” Jackson shows him the photographs. “I think you’re wrong.”

“I agree with Jackson. We’ve been dating and didn’t even realize it,” Danny says, admiring one of the sex toys and winking when he catches Stiles staring.

“There’s no way you can just like accidentally date,” Stiles points out. When they both just look at him with a fond expression, from Danny, and annoyed expression, from Jackson, he begins to doubt his sanity. “Can you?”

“Obviously so since I’ve got evidence right here of you looking at us like you used to look at Lydia.” Jackson points to one photo in particular that has Stiles sucking his bottom lip into his mouth because, yeah, there’s no denying that rather adoring look on his face.

“It appears that we are, indeed, victims of accidental dating. Are you okay with that, Stiles?” Danny asks as he sits on the table in front of Stiles.

“More than okay,” he admits, flashing a wry smile. “It’s hard not get crushes on guys like you.”

Jackson moves his fingers into Stiles’ hair and twists his head around, leaning in to press their lips together. His lips are smooth, which makes sense considering he probably owns stock in lip balm judging by how much he uses, and Stiles licks at them, groaning as they part. The kiss deepens but then he’s being pulled back and Danny’s kissing him, taking charge, nothing tentative or shy at all about the way he kisses. Then Stiles is watching as Danny and Jackson kiss, nothing awkward about it, like they’ve done it before, and they pull him closer. One kiss going into two into three, until he’s not sure who is kissing who or whose hands are touching him.

They end up on the floor, table pushed aside, a tangle of limbs as they touch and kiss, making out like they’re virginal teenagers instead of grown men. It’s fucking amazing, and he wonders if it would make things weird if he got their friends thank you cards for helping get them together. Probably so, which means he’ll just make them all cupcakes. Later. After they celebrate their anniversary night together. Jackson seems annoyed that Stiles is distracted, so he makes sure he’s focused on them and not lost in his thoughts, which isn’t a bad thing at all. Especially not when Danny is reaching for some of the oil from Isaac and Brett and flashing those dimples in a wicked way that Stiles has never seen before but wants to see often in the future. It might be six months late, but his eyes are open now, and he’s seeing what’s been there from the start. 

And this is only the beginning for them.


End file.
